


Laughter & Tears

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: Kimberly would do anything to hear Trini's laughter again.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Laughter & Tears

**Author's Note:**

> It only took until day 16 of the [Pride Month Prompt Challenge](https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner) for me to actually post anything. lol
> 
> Enjoy!

If there was one thing that just couldn’t be questioned, it was Kimberly’s love for Trini. Their bond was special, admired even. It was as if fate brought them together the day they had found those mysterious power coins. 

The two girls had become inseparable. 

In battle, pink was always watching over yellow, and yellow always had pink’s back. They took care of each other. They were two broken souls who found each other close to rock bottom and then helped each other heal. 

The sky was a brilliant blue with perfectly puffy white clouds, it almost didn’t feel real. As the sun shined down on them, Trini wrapped her legs around Kimberly sitting gently in her lap. “It’s such a beautiful day.” She reached her hands forward and cupped her girlfriend’s cheeks, staring into her stunning brown eyes. “ _ Almost _ as beautiful as you.” 

“You’re such a dork,” Kimberly shook her head playfully as she puckered her lips, basically asking for a kiss. When Trini leaned forward to kiss her, she puffed up her cheeks, denying her the kiss she wanted. The two erupted into laughter and Kimberly couldn’t resist snaking her arms around her partner and squeezing her butt.

Trini laughed harder as she leaned back, her head now resting against the pink and yellow gingham of their picnic blanket. She covered her eyes with her forearm. “And you had the nerve to call  _ me  _ a dork,” she managed to get out before laughing again. 

Kimberly took a deep breath, smiling as it grew quiet again. There was something exhilarating about Trini’s laugh that calmed her heart and brought her sheer happiness. 

She’d do  _ anything  _ to hear it again.

With Trini sprawled out in front of her, she took the opportunity to reach under her shirt and started tickling her sides softly. Trini squirmed as she attempted to grab for her girlfriend’s wrists. “ _ Kim _ !” She squealed before breaking into another fit of laughter. “Stop, please!” She tightened her legs around Kimberly, hoping it would help her sit up but she was laughing way too much for it to be successful. “Kimber—”

Kimberly felt a twinge in her heart as she blinked her eyes and the blue sky was gone, replaced by the walls of the medical bay of their spaceship. The sunshine was replaced by cool air. She looked down at Trini who laid still on the cot, silent, her arms at her side, eyes closed. 

The tears that had welled up started to roll down her cheeks as she placed a hand over Trini’s chest. She choked back sobs, covering her mouth with her free hand as she tried hard to breathe. She desperately waited… hoping,  _ praying  _ to feel the beat of her heart. 

A heartbeat that never came.

She sank down to her knees, no longer able to contain her emotions as she held her face in her hands and cried. Her sobs laced with intense grief as she mourned the loss of her lover, her  _ everything _ . 


End file.
